Beyond dreams and Time
by japanesenut
Summary: AU! Kyo is a boy who has a very special gift. Yet lives happily with his sister and friends. But what happens when he meets Yuki sohma. How will his world change! later shonen ai or yaoi. yuki, kyo, haru, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: THE STRANGE CARROT TOP**

**HI! THIS IS ONE WEIRD STORY! I WROTE IT CAUSE I WAS REALLY BORED AND JUST WANTED TO PLEASE MYSELF FOR SOME HOURS. SO PLEASE…IF YOU'RE NOT IN THE MOOD FOR READING SOMETHING DON'T READ THIS CUASE…I DON'T WANT FLAMES : (**

**OK…IF YOU'RE GONNA READ THIS: THIS IS AN AU FIC! THAT MEANS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! FORGET EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FRUITS BASKET PLOT EXEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS! AND MAYBE EVEN THE CHARACTER'S PERSONALITY! JUST READ…IT EXPLAINS ITSELF. IT'S SO DAMMED OUT OF CHARACTER! AND ONCE AGAIN…NO FLAMES!**

**WARNING: IN THIS CHAPTER ONLY CURSES…ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! (EVERYONE OUT OF CHARACTER!)**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING I MENTION HERE…EXEPT FOR THE PLOT…BUT NOTHING ELSE…I JUST DO THIS BECAUSE IT'S FUN TO MANIPULATE EVERYONE TO MY WILL! MUAWHAHAHAHAHAH! XD**

**ENJOY!**

**O.o**

**There are so many things in this universe that make us all unique. Some of us are more unique than others.**

**We are all born with five senses…well…six really. The six one happens to be our instinct. But most of us ignore it completely…or believe it's product of some wild fantasy world. But animals use their instinct all the time. They are still in touch with that side of nature that allows us to get a tiny feeling of what could happen.**

**Well in life, there are some people who go farther than just instinct. Some people who claim not only to fell what might happen…but to also see it.**

**Déjà vu?**

**Some call it that. Our brain is a very powerful thing. It could do some many things that not even in our wildest dreams we can imagine.**

**This is the story of a boy who was born different…who is still in touch with that side of nature…A boy who can see beyond dreams and time.**

**O.o**

**"Look at this" Hatsaharu said grasping his best friend's small hand and pulling him toward as a shelf.**

**Kyo looked at the items in display confused. They were a bunch of weird colourful hats. Some wide, some small. Some had feathers, flower designs or lace.**

**"What about them?" he said as he tilted his head in confusion.**

**"WWeeeelllllllll…"haru said really slowly "I like this one" he said picking a small hat, similar to the one that little girl Madeline wore on that kid's book. Carefully he took it and placed it on top of his friends head.**

**Kyo removed it fast and growled "What are you doing! I'm not wearing that!"**

**Haru pouted and made a cute puppy face.**

**"Please Kyon-kichin! Wear it for me!"**

**"NO"**

**"Please!"**

**"NO"**

**"For lil poor haru!"**

**"NO"**

**"Awwww! Come on. For you best friend! What does it take to make me a little happy for 10 seconds!"**

**"hmmm….all right just stop pouting"**

**Kyo took the hat and placed it in his head. Haru examined him for a while, placing a hand on his chin, like a doctor examining a patient. Meanwhile kyo observed a very interesting spot on the floor. He felt his face heat up softly and he knew he was blushing furiously. When he felt a cold hand touch his chin he nearly jumped out of his skin, until he noticed it was Haru.**

**"let me get a better look at your face" Haru mumbled softly at the smaller teen, and smiled when he noticed kyo was blushing. Kyo looked really cute with that hat. Haru loved the fact that his best friend had a very pretty face. Sort of childish and girly…yet with his little hint of masculinity.**

**"You look very cute!" Haru said with a big smile. Kyo looked at him wide eyed. And suddenly he faced the floor again.**

**"You're weird" he mumbled "why do you always want me to try girl's things on?"**

**Haru looked at his friend and smirked.**

**"I don't know…you seem like right person to do so…you're small…and sort of girly"**

**Kyo looked up at him and gave him his best evil glare. "What do you mean girly!"**

**Haru began to laugh as Kyo screamed at him and removed the hat.**

**"I going over to the toy section" Kyo mumbled as Haru placed the hat back where it was.**

**"ok…I'll see you there…I just gotta get something fast"**

**"ok" Kyo mumbled and he walked to the toy section. He stared at them for a while. Remembering how when he was little he had always wished to own at least one little toy car. But he never did.**

**He passed by the doll section and made a face at all the pink stuff. But he stopped when he passed a small blond doll. 'Tohru..' He thought as he stared at the doll for a while. Wishing he had enough money to buy it for his older sister. Tohru was his age really, a few months older only. But she had always wanted a doll. Kyo didn't know why, he thought it was ugly. But after everything his sister had done for him, he was determined to buy it for her…as soon as he had enough money of course.**

**He keep walking, and stopped at a very dark section. They were displaying a whole bunch of toys from some cartoon named yugiooh. Kyo stooped suddenly and looked at the name on one of they toy boxes.**

**'Yugi…'**

**'yugi…' something about that name…it told him something…**

**"yugi" he whispered as he stared at the box and the name played itself over and over on the boy's head.**

**"yuki…" he whispered and gasped as an image of a young pale boy flashed in his mind. The boy smiled at him softly…but it was a scary smile…it was cold…sad…then there was darkness…and grief.**

**"KYO!"**

**Kyo fell out of his daze and looked around startled. He gasped deeply. And felt very disoriented.**

**"hey…calm down" Haru whispered grabbing his friend's shoulders and shaking him lightly. When Kyo finally calmed down Haru frowned softly.**

**"you ok?" he asked concerned. Kyo seemed sort of shaken and Haru wasn't really sure why.**

**"ummm….yeah" Kyo said softly. He was beginning to be himself again and was very embarrassed at what had happened. Haru wrapped an arm around Kyo's shoulders and began to lead the boy outside.**

**It was already afternoon and the sun was shinning a bright orange colour as they walked in silence. Haru keep glancing at his friend every once in a while, noticing how exhausted the boy looked. And he felt a pang of guilt as he remembered his friend was always a little frail in health and how he had dragged Kyo into every store in his sight. 'Must have tired him out'**

**"hey…you feeling ok?" haru asked again. And Kyo looked up at Haru noticing his friend's concern. He smiled softly and stood a bit straighter.**

**"yeah! I don't get sick that often anymore! Tohru doesn't let me" He said with a confidence and pride that made Haru smile back.**

**"ok…good! I don't want you getting sick again…you gotta train with me tomorrow remember"**

**"Yeah…and tomorrow I'll beat you again!" Haru laughed again and ruffled Kyo's hair.**

**"sure you will…I wont be easy on you!" They laughed together for a while until Haru finally asked what was on his mind.**

**"Hey kyo?"**

**"yeah?"**

**"Who's yuki?"**

**Kyo looked up at Haru confused.**

**"I don't know…who is he?"**

**"I don't know…you said that name while we were on the mall"**

**"I did?" Kyo said frowning. He couldn't remember hearing that name before. Or saying it. "I can't remember."**

**"but you said it"**

**"Haru! I already told you I don't remember!"**

**"fine fine! Forget about it" Haru mumbled and stooped in front of Kyo's house. "so I guess I'll see you tomorrow ok?"**

**"yeah." Kyo said smiling. Haru began to walk away and waved at kyo.**

**"bye! Say hi to Tohru for me!"**

**"ok!"**

**"tell her if she feels like snuggling she's more that welcomed to stay at my house!"**

**"GO TO HELL!"**

**"Just being friendly!"**

**O.o**

**"Yo! Tohru! You shouldn't be sleeping in class!" Arisa Uotani shook her friend softly. Tohru opened her eyes and smiled at Uo.**

**"sorry! It's just I didn't sleep much last night" Tohru said stretching a little.**

**"why?" Uo said softly as she began to fold a piece of bubble gum wrapper into an origami.**

**"I stayed up all night…baking a cake for kyo…today is his birthday" Tohru said brightly.**

**"oh really…today is carrot top's b-day?" Uo looked up from her masterpiece and smirked. "so little kyon kyon is finally growing up"**

**"yep! And I made the most delicious cake anyone could imagine! Just for him!" Tohru said happily.**

**"you're a very good sister Tohru" Hanajima said softly, finally joining the conversation.**

**"Yeah! Carrot top is very lucky to have you" Uo said once again engaging herself in folding the piece of paper.**

**"thank you" Tohru said blushing "but really, kyo deserves it…He's a good brother too…he's always taking care of me…and on my birthday he bought me a cake and a little present"**

**"yeah! But whenever he gets sick you're always taking care of him too! You're more like his mother that a sister" Uotani mumbled.**

**"I don't mind…I really love kyo...besides Kazuma, he's the only relative I have" Tohru said smiling and glanced at her brother's desk. He was sitting there looking out the window. 'he has no clue it's his birthday' Tohru thought smiling. Her brother never really cared about things like that, unless it involved Tohru.**

**"Tohru, have you ever noticed something weird about your brother" Hanajima's voice brought Tohru out of her musings.**

**"hmmm? What do you mean?"**

**"well, I know he's only your step brother…but he isn't like you at all. Can you sense it?" Hanajima asked looking at Tohru's puzzled face. Uo looked up as smirked.**

**"Yeah! Just look at his hair! Carrot top is freaky! Hahahaha….really Tohru you should stop covering up for him and admit he dyes his hair!"**

**"Uo I already told you. That's his natural hair colour" Uo snorted at this.**

**"Come on tohru! And you're gonna tell me that Haru doesn't dye his hair! Of course not…that hair is fake!"**

**"It's not. Haru does bleach his hair but kyo doesn't! I don't know why he looks like that…but it's natural" Tohru defended her brother. Uotani just smirked again and mumbled "yeah…sure"**

**"still….it's not only physically that kyo is different….he's different in another way…" Hanajima whispered**

**"what do you mean?" Tohru asked concerned.**

**"I'm not sure…but sort of like me and Megumi. He's different"**

**Tohru looked at her friend confused. Nerveless she knew what Hanajima was talking about. Ever since they were little, Kyo had always demonstrated he was different. It was like he knew things many people didn't. He always seemed to be one step ahead.**

**Tohru remembered when Kyo was brought home after his mom had died, he had always been quiet. No matter how much Tohru and her mom insisted on making him feel at home, they boy wouldn't talk.**

**Then suddenly the boy began to speak small conversations to Tohru. He used to say very weird things. Things about heaven, and that when people died they weren't really gone. The sort of talk you would say to someone who had recently lost a loved one. It scared Tohru. But her mom insisted it was normal since the boy had recently lost his own mother.**

**Then one afternoon the young boy wrapped his arms around Tohru and promised her no matter what he would always take care of her. That everything would be fine. And that afternoon, Tohru's mom died.**

**"Yeah….Kyo's a little different" Tohru said smiling softly. "but I still love him…no matter what I always will".**

**O.o**

**Kyo sat at his desk bored. It was a rainy day and he didn't like those much. Haru was nowhere to be found and he didn't really want to bother Tohru while she was with her friends. Kyo looked at everyone chatting happily and wished he could be part of it…but he wasn't really sociable. For some reason being around people always made him feel weird. And thus, he laid his head down on his desk and waited for the class to start.**

**"hey" Kyo looked up and noticed Haru was in front of him.**

**"hi" kyo mumbled but he secretly cheered that Haru was finally here.**

**"I bought you something" Haru said quietly and placed a small red box with an orange bow on his desk. Kyo looked at it confused.**

**"why?" he mumbled. Looking at the box curiously.**

**"Don't you remember?" Haru asked, clearly amused by the whole situation.**

**"no"**

**"boy, are you dump!"**

**"hey!"**

**"it's your birthday you dunce!"**

**Kyo stared at Haru open-mouthed. It was? He couldn't really remember, he had always had a bad memory.**

**"it…it is?" he asked. And haru rolled his eyes.**

**"Yeah!...now open your present!" Haru said smirking. Kyo smiled gratefully at Haru and began to open the gift carefully. He was really curious as to what Haru could have gotten him. And his confusion grew bigger as he pulled out the present.**

**"what is this?" He said looking at what looked like a fluffy headband.**

**"put it on" Haru said taking the object out of kyo's hands and placing it on his head. Kyo looked confused and stared at his reflection on the window. The object turned out to be a pair of really funny looking cat ears. They were really fluffy and orange. And the seemed to mach kyo's hair perfectly.**

**"you look perfect with them on!" Haru said exclaimed happily "I was right! You really look like a kitten!"**

**"ummmm…thanks" Kyo mumbled. He was already used to getting this sort of presents from Haru. Last year he had received a choker. And the year before a kitten bracelet. And before that a pair of earrings. And before that a dress. And so on and so on.**

**"Hey hey! Looking real cute there kyon!" Uotani said as she, Tohru and Hana walked up to the boys.**

**"aaaaaaaaawwww! You _do_ look really cute!" Tohru shrieked.**

**"Happy Birthday Carrot top!" Uo said "Here…a present! Hope you like it!"**

**Kyo took Uo's present…it was a crane made out of bubble gum wrapper.**

**"ehhh…thanks" he mumbled.**

**"Happy birthday Kyo" Hanajima said bowing slightly and she handed kyo a black rose.**

**"Thank you" Kyo said smiling. Hanajima had always given him something black. Like haru, the year before it had been a black pen. The year before that a black feather, and so on.**

**"Happy birthday little brother" Tohru said launching herself at her brother and hugging him tightly. She gave him a light kiss on the check and Kyo smiled and hugged her back, ruffling her brown hair. **

**"I brought you this" she said taking a small cake out of a picnic basket. "your favourite vanilla!"**

**"je…thanks tohru…you shouldn't have bothered" he said feeling extremely happy and grateful for his sister.**

**"of course she will bother stupid! She's your sister" Uotani said. And Haru laughed lightly.**

**"We'll all eat it during lunch ok? That way we can celebrate together!" Tohru exclaimed and she placed the cake back in the basket. At that moment the teacher stepped in.**

**"Ok everyone sit on your seat and listen! We got a new student today and he's going to introduce himself!"**

**At that moment a young boy entered the classroom. As soon as he did the class erupted in whispers and shrieks from the girls over how good looking the boy was.**

**"QUIET EVERYONE!" The teacher screamed and the class once again turned their attention to the boy who just stood there staring silently at everyone.**

**"hi…It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Yuki Sohma"**

**O.o**

**WHAT THE HELL WAS I SMOKING WHEN I WROTE THIS! JAJAJAJAJA….HARU SORT OF REMINDS ME OF AYAME. :P**

**OH WELL…I LIKE HIM THAT WAY! XD! I THINK I MADE TOHRU SOUND A LITTLE SMARTER THAT SHE USUALLY IS…BUT I LIKE HER THAT WAY….THE OTHER WAY ANOYS THE HELL OUT OF ME!**

**WELL. NOW THAT I'M OVER…PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU'RE AS CRAZY AS ME :P! AND REMEMBER…IF YOU WANT TO DISS MY STORY PLEASE DO IT ON YOUR HEAD. (IT REALLY HURTS MY FEELINGS WHEN YOU WRITE IT DOWN ) ….NOW…REVIEW! ;) (please...) **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: THE FREAK**

**HI THERE! I'M VERY VERY HAPPY MY STORY GOT REVIEWS! JAJAJAJA! I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD GET ANY, BUT I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED IT. I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING IT, BECAUSE I HATE IT WHEN I READ A STORY AND JUST BECAUSE THE AUTHOR DIDN'T GET REVIEWS HE/SHE STOPS WRITING IT! PLUS I'M HAVING FUN WRITING IT. JEJEJEJEJE.**

**I GOT TO ADMIT I LOVE A FRAIL KYO! JAJAJAJA SO CUTE! XD**

**I TRIED TO FIND A STORY LIKE THAT BUT IT'S SOO HARD TO DO SO! AND I DON'T LIKE YUKI MUCH EITHER…IS IT JUST ME OR DOES THE GUY HAVE A CYNICAL FACE! HE LOOKS SORT OF EVIL…BUT I DON'T HATE HIM EITHER…HE'S OK….BUT KYO IS JUST SOOOO CUTEE! I LOVE KYO! JAJAJAJA…WELL…SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! DON'T KILL ME IF IT'S TOO BORING!**

**WARNINGS! SHOUNEN AI…OR YAOI (NOT SURE)…CURSINGS…AND REALLY WEIRD YUKI…REALLY WEIRD EVERYTHING!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN.**

**O.O**

**"Yuki Sohma"**

**As soon as Haru heard the name he looked at the new student. At first he hadn't gived a damn about who he was or whatever, and so he decided to daze off. But as soon as he heard the name he looked up. 'That name! It was the one kyo mentioned yesterday!'.**

**But that thought left Haru's mind as soon as he took one glance at the boy's face. 'Wow! He's beautiful!' Haru thought and he stared mouth open at the young boy (Looking very much like a squealing fan girl.)**

**O.o**

**"Ok yuki, well you can choose any seat you like…we got four empty ones. And with that, let's get started on lesson 4!" The teacher ordered.**

**Yuki began to walk down the aisle in front of him looking for his seat. He smiled coldly as whole bunch of girls began to smile up at him in a very flirty way while the ones close to the empty seats squealed "sit here!"**

**Yuki didn't want those seats…he wanted to sit somewhere interesting. If he was going to be dragged into this new piece of hell why not have some fun?**

**And thus none of the girls were too pleased when Yuki took the empty seat behind Kyo.**

**O.o**

**Kyo felt his back go rigid as the new boy sat behind him. He didn't like this new boy…something about him feel uneasy. It was as if the mere presence of the boy made the air fell heavy. And kyo began to suddenly feel very cold. He was really freaked, 'this boy…he's empty!'**

**He jumped out of his skin and yelped a little when he felt something touch the back of his neck.**

**"ooops! Sorry if I startled you" Yuki Sohma said with a wide smile. Kyo almost fell out of his seat when he noticed Yuki was leaning to the point of defying gravity against his desk trying to make eye contact with him.**

**"ummm…yeah don't worry about it..." kyo answered trying to regain his composure.**

**"wow! You have really pretty eyes! They're beautiful!"**

**"geh..thanks" kyo said trying to avoid the boy's stare "do you need something?"**

**"well, I just wanted to say hi!" Yuki said nicely.**

**"uh…ok..hi" kyo answered rapidly. But what he was really thinking was 'freak freak freak freak freak freak freak'**

**O.o! (yuki is a weirdooo! Muwahhahahahahaha! The power of being the author!) .**

**"Finally! LUNCH TIME!" Uo said as she stretched herself. "why does it always take so long to come!"**

**"I don't know…I think they do it on purpose. Well let's go so we have enough time to celebrate!" Tohru said happily. Everyone agreed and began to walk towards the lunchroom. Kyo and Haru walked behind the girls listening to their little gossip. And trying to stay out of it.**

**"kyo?" Haru suddenly asked his friend.**

**"Yeah" Kyo answered slowly.**

**"Do you know the new boy?" Haru stared at the smaller teen as he stopped and looked at Haru annoyed.**

**"No I don't" Kyo snapped "this is the fourth time you asked me! Stop it!"**

**"but yesterday you said his name! and he sat behind you!"**

**"so what! That doesn't mean I know him! It's just a freaking coincidence!"**

**"Yeah but.."**

**"HAru! The boy is a freak!"**

**"You shouldn't say that about someone you just met" Yuki mumbled behind the boys. Making them both jump. Haru turned around quickly and stared at the boy and smiled widely.**

**"Hi! My name is Hatsaharu, it's a pleasure to meet you! I hope we get to be really good friends and if you need anything please don't be afraid to ask me!"**

**Yuki looked at Haru and smiled, but his smile wasn't warm like Haru's smile was.**

**"Well thank you Hatsaharu" He said as he sat smugly on the desk behind him.**

**"you can call me Haru, all my friends do"**

**"well thank you Haru, and perhaps you _can_ help me with something"**

**"what is it?" Haru said happily.**

**"well….you can introduce me to the young boy who is hiding from me" Yuki answered pleasantly. And he tried to look at Kyo who was standing behind Haru.**

**Haru turned around confused and noticed Kyo was hiding behind him.**

**"ah! Kyo what are you doing there!" Haru said and he grabbed his friend's arm pulling him forward. "This is Kyo. Forgive him, he can be a little shy sometimes."**

**Yuki looked at the boy and smiled even wider. He held out his hand for the boy who seemed to be a little reluctant to take it.**

**"well, I do hope I get to meet you better Kyo. And don't be so shy around me"**

**Kyo didn't answer, instead he glanced away and once again stepped behind Haru. Haru frowned at his friend. This wasn't normal of kyo. He knew the boy was a little shy. But not like this. He was being plain rude.**

**"Well, I'll see you later" Haru said and he began to tug kyo behind him.**

**O.o**

**"kyo…you didn't have to be so rude, you know"**

**"….." Haru stopped and looked down at his friend who also stopped, but didn't face him.**

**"kyo…is something wrong?" he asked softly. The smaller teen simply looked up at him. His face blank. He locked eyes with haru before he finally whispered.**

**"I don't like the new boy"**

**O.o**

**"Let's all sing happy birthday!" Tohru said cheerfully.**

**"Tohru! We're not in middle school anymore!" Uo said annoyed.**

**"Awwww…but I like singing happy birthday!" Tohru mumbled sadly and made a cute pouting face.**

**"I'll sing with you tohru" Hanajima said.**

**"I will too" added Haru.**

**"Yay!" cheered tohru " ok…well let start at three! One, two, three!" They all began to sing happy birthday very loudly and in their own little version. They were all sitting in a table in the lunchroom. The cake was laid out with 17 candles burning brightly. And in front of it sat kyo, with his little cat ears on (haru insisted he must wear them). He was very happy now and was singing along with everyone. At last they were all finished singing and waited for Hanajima to end the last tone to her very eerie birthday song.**

**Once she was finished, tohru began to give out large pieces of cake and they all ate very happily. Kyo got up and began to walk away.**

**"Kyon…were are you going?" Tohru asked puzzled.**

**"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" He said with a smile.**

**"oh…well be back soon ok"**

**"Ok" Kyo said and he headed towards the bathrooms. He was very happy right now and he almost skipped to the bathroom until he felt something very chilly and stopped in his tracks. He looked around the hallway. But noticed it was completely empty.**

**"hmmmm"**

**He entered the bathroom and used it quickly. As he washed his hands he tried to use really hot water to warm them down, yet the frozen feeling didn't leave.**

**"am I getting sick?" he asked himself as he rinsed his hands and suddenly jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.**

**"I hope not" a voice answered and kyo tried to step away from the body behind him, only to realise he was stuck between the faucet and the person behind him.**

**"hey! Don't hug me!" he growled. And turned around to face yuki sohma who was smiling softly at him.**

**"I just wanted to give you your birthday hug" yuki said innocently.**

**"how do you know it's my birthday?" kyo asked annoyed. They other boy keep walking closer to him every time Kyo tried to step back and it was making him nervous.**

**"I saw you and your friends at the table" Yuki answered softly "you look really cute wearing those" Yuki said smiling, and he pointed to the little cat ears that were still on Kyo's head.**

**Kyo had completely forgotten about those! He tried to remove them but Yuki's hands stopped him and kyo looked up at him angrily.**

**"Hey! What's your problem!" he screamed and he tried to remove his hands for the other boy's grasp…it was freezing!**

**"Nothing" Yuki said softly and he smiled and leaned closer to the other boy "Don't remove them…you look much better with those on"**

**"hey…let go" Kyo mumbled and tried once again to move away from the boy only to hit the wall behind him.**

**"why do you avoid me kyo?" yuki asked quietly and he pressed his body against the other teen who was slightly smaller than him.**

**Kyo felt like he was suffocating. He didn't like this at all. Not only was he scared out of his mind. But he was also freezing.**

**"I…I don't like you" Kyo mumbled…not the smartest thing to say when you're stuck against a wall.**

**"No?" Yuki frowned at this and bent a little to look at kyo in the eyes "but I really like you kyo…I think you're very beautiful…and you smell good too."**

**"Whaat!" Kyo screamed panicked and he tried to wiggle away from the other boy. 'freak freak freak freak!'**

**"you're different kyo…I can tell. Just by looking at you I can tell." Yuki went on. trying to keep the other boy in his grasp. "I haven't seen anyone who's different in years... and finding you makes me really happy. I'm different too, you know…I can help you understand what you are."**

**As yuki whispered this Kyo paralyzed on the spot. He looked at the other boy shocked and yuki took this opportunity to lightly brush his lips against the smaller teen.**

**Now Kyo was definitely panicked and did the first thing that came to mind. He kicked yuki in the gut and as soon as the other boy let go, kyo ran like he had never runned before.**

**O.o **

**For the rest of the day Kyo was very quiet. He hardly talked to anyone and he kept his face down. But more importantly he tried to avoid Yuki. Whenever he came even close to the boy (which was always since yuki was sitting right behind him) he would try to move away from him or hide behind Hatsaharu. And he was doing a pretty good job too! Except that the cold feeling wouldn't go away, and now kyo felt like if he was freezing from head to toe.**

**Finally they were all outside for gym. And kyo was sitting on the benches waiting for his turn to run on the track.**

**"Kyo? Are you ok?" Haru asked softly. He was very concerned since his friend had been acting really weird since lunchtime.**

**"Yeah…I'm ok" Kyo mumbled softly. But he was shaking a lot. "just a little cold"**

**"here have my sweater." Haru quickly removed his sweater and put it on kyo. The sweater was way too big for the boy, so that he looked even younger. "Is that better kyon?"**

**"Yeah…thanks haru" kyo said looking up at his friend gratefully. Haru smiled back and ruffled his friend's hair softly.**

**"Hey Haru! It's your turn to run!" a boy named Soka screamed from the track.**

**"I'll be right back" Haru said and he left. Kyo sat there and watched his friend get ready to run. 'I suppose I should get ready to run too' he thought but he nearly panicked when he noticed Yuki Sohma making his way toward him**

**"Hey Yuki! It's your turn to run too!" Yuki turned around and looked at Soka. He smiled coldly and shouted back.**

**"I don't run…I got an asthma problem"**

**Kyo took this as a chance to run away…and away he ran.**

**O.o**

**By the end of the class Kyo was exhausted. He sat on the bench and waited for Haru to finish dressing.**

**"kyon…aren't you going change?" Haru asked his friend…noticing that the boy was still wearing his shorts and the two sweaters from gym class.**

**"No…" Kyo mumbled softly.**

**"do you want me to change your clothes for you?" Haru said with a smirk which was immediately erased from his face when the other boy didn't answer some mean remark back.**

**"Hey…what's wrong" Haru shook kyo a little and the redhead looked up at him. Haru sighed, bend down, hugged kyo closely.**

**"If you have a problem, you know you can trust in me right?" He mumbled as the other boy rested his head in his shoulder.**

**"yeah…I know" kyo answered softly as he closed his eyes tiredly.**

**"well then…mind if I you fill me in on what's been happening?" Haru said with a little smile.**

**Kyo stayed quiet for a while. He wasn't sure if he should tell Haru…what if Haru thought he was weak?**

**"Kyo…you can tell me anything, you know that…I wont think anything bad of you…you're my friend and I want to help you"**

**Kyo smiled at this. He had done it again. Sometimes Haru seemed to read his mind perfectly.**

**"The new kid" Kyo mumbled.**

**"what about him?" Haru asked confused.**

**"he…scared me a little…" Kyo said ashamed. He didn't want haru to laugh at him for being afraid of an effeminate boy. Especially since they both trained martial arts.**

**But Haru didn't laugh. Instead he frowned and looked at kyo.**

**"what do you mean? What did he do?"**

**"He did something very freaky…he said he liked me…and he tried to kiss me!" Kyo left out the rest of their talk…he didn't think it was necessary.**

**This time Haru did laugh and he pulled the boy closer again, laughing even harder.**

**"You know for someone who is my age…and who claims to be really tough and fierce…you and Tohru really surprise me!"**

**"hmmm…why?"**

**"You're both so dammed innocent! Jajajajajaja…what does Kazuma teach you exactly or how does he even manage to do it! Jajajajaja"**

**"hey! It's not funny!" Kyo said angrily and he pulled away from his near hysterical friend. "you aren't helping!"**

**But haru didn't stop his laughing and as he tried to control himself and his laughter soon turned into giggles.**

**"I shouldn't have told you" Kyo mumbled and he began to get up only to be pulled down again by Haru.**

**"kyon…you shouldn't be scared of the boy just because he tried to kiss you. I mean, I don't blame him…you are really cute and well how can I put this…you're different…you attract a lot of attention. It's obvious sooner or later someone was going to flirt with you. I just didn't think Yuki sohma was such a big flirt and was going to try to kiss you right away…but you can't blame him…it's not his fault you have no experience with this kind of stuff"**

**"What do you mean no experience!"**

**"kyon kyon…don't get mad...but really, how many dates have you ever had?"**

**Kyo stopped for a second and thought through it slowly. Actually, he had never really cared about this sort of stuff before; he hadn't really thought it was important.**

**"well?"**

**"I haven't…ever…"**

**"Gone on a date?"**

**"yeah…"**

**"See"**

**"so what does that have to do with anything! He's a boy! I'm a boy! He shouldn't go around trying to kiss people…especially boys? Kyo screamed, really pissed at the moment.**

**"kyo…love is love no matter what way you look at it…and well…just…you're too naïve to understand this…but listen even thought I think you're pretty lucky. If it bothers you so much I'll keep an eye on you and make sure he doesn't bother you anymore…ok?"**

**"ok.." Kyo mumbled. Looking at his friend gratefully.**

**"sooo…shall we leave? We got training today." Haru said picking his and kyo's bag pack.**

**"yeah." Kyo said and he followed his friend out the school.**

**As they left he began to feel the chill that had been attacking his bones softly leave…and once again he felt happy. Forgetting all about Yuki Sohma.**

**O.o**

**Yuki arrived at his house and closed the door behind him loudly.**

**"I'm home" he shouted and looked around the dark house. Finally someone emerged from the shadows and smiled at him.**

**"Welcome back Yuki, how was school?"**

**"Very interesting Akito-san" Yuki said lazily and headed for the kitchen. Akito followed closely behind. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as the younger boy rummaged through the refrigerator.**

**"Really?" He mumbled and Yuki turned to watch him.**

**"yeah…I met someone very interesting today…wait until I tell you. You're gonna like him too".**

**O.o**

**YUKI YOU BIG PERV! TRYING TO KISS MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE! JAJAJAJAJAJA…WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I'M HAVING FUN WRITING IT :P! IF YOU GOT ANY IDEAS OR SUGESTIONS I'LL BE GLAD TO CONSIDER THEM…SINCE I WANT TO MAKE THIS A REALLY ENJOYABLE STORY.**

**WELL…THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! AND PLEASE DO TRY IT AGAIN…THE SECOND TIME IS MORE FUN THAN THE FIRST :P!**

**THANKS AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: the stranger and a disco**

**Hi there! Wow it's been long since i last updated this fic. I'm sorry ;( but lil old me was busy and had a writers block. So anyway. I dreamed this a while ago but it was a bit different. Yes…I know I'm a crazy sicko. But hey! I'm happy that way. Jejeje**

**SO I dreamed it and I was about to place it in my other fic when I thought It fit better in this one. So I just want to clear this up…kyo is a spichic in this fic. But a special kind. You'll find out soon enough.**

**I know this fic is really crazy but I like writing AUs. They are much more fun and I just love changing kyo here and there.**

**So sorry if this fic isn't the way you like it. If you hate it just stop reading it. And DON'T FLAME ME! PLEASE! Jajaja and for those who reviewed…thank you and sorry for taking so long.**

**Disclaimer…I don't own. This rightfully belong to it's owner by law and nature. And althought owning kyo is my greatest fantasy…I don't. :(**

**WARNINGS: YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! GOT IT :) attempted rape…but just attempted, nothing strong or graphic, just a little scare kyo got. Jejeje OOC! And AU! HAVE AN OPEN MIND!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

O.O

"Oh really!" Kazuma asked with as little fake excitement as he chopped a bunch of tomatoes and looked at Tohru with a sweet smile.

"Hai! He's really good looking; girls name him the prince and stuff"

"Wow…you must be exited!" Kazuma exclaimed with a chuckle as the girl fried some fish. "A real prince in your classroom….oh careful don't burn your self"

Tohru blushed a little and jumped out of the way as some oil jumped from the pan. "Not really, well everyone's exited but well…it's not like I have a chance with him…"

Kazuma frowned slightly as Tohru said this. Tohru and Kazuma had always gotten together after school to prepare dinner. It was on this time that Tohru told Kazuma everything that happened at school and stuff. It was normal for Tohru to do this since her mother had died a long time ago and Kazuma was sort of like the father and mother in her and Kyo's life.

"what do you mean…why not" Kazuma tried to be as involved as he could in his children's life…yet it was hard since he had little tack with this kind of things.

"Well…Hanajima told me that boys like that only go out with pretty girls…or rich girls." Tohru dipped another fish into the pan and sighed unconsciously. "and well…I'm neither rich or pretty."

Kazuma smiled and left the knife and chopped vegetables aside. He grabbed Tohru and hugged her.

"Who says you're not pretty. You are very pretty, and good. we may not have any money Tohru, but you're a thousand times more special and better than any girl who does. You're a really good girl."

"Thanks dad" Tohru hugged Kazuma back with a smile. Kazuma smiled at her once more and looked up to see Kyo standing in the door with a very confused look in his face.

"Eeerr…sorry did I interrupt something" He mumbled. Both Kazuma and Tohru let go of each other and laughed a little.

"Not much…just trying to bust you sister's confidence" Kazuma said with a smile and began once again to prepare a salad.

"Why?" Kyo asked confused as he carefully turned the fried fish Tohru had been preparing and watched the girl search the cabinets.

"No reason" She said quickly with blush on her face and pouted "oh no! I got no more salt"

"Do you need it really badly?" Kyo asked and Tohru nodded. "I'll go get some"

"Really thanks kyon! Hurry back!"

Kyo smiled and headed out. He ran towards the bike climbed on it swiftly and began to head towards the store. As he rode he thought about Tohru. He wasn't sure what had been wrong with her but it upset him terribly that she had such a low confidence. To Kyo, Tohru was the prettiest girl in the whole school. Yet the girl didn't believe so, she thought really low of herself.

Kyo was so busy thinking of ways to convince his sister and make her feel that he didn't notice a shiny black car heading towards him. It was as if time stopped for kyo when something inside him screamed 'look out!' and he barely had time to look at it before it hit him.

Kyo was send crashing to the ground the world blacking out before him.

O.o

A young lady with blond hair gasped as she looked at the young boy who was passed out in the ground. Her grip on her child tightened as the rest of the passer-bys whispered fervently, some getting closer to check on the boy.

"Oh my….is he ok?" she asked as she got closer to the child who didn't move. A man with bald head crouched down and checked they boy's heart beat.

"He's alive" he muttered and they both looked up as the door of the fancy black car opened slowly. A young man with black hair and dark eyes climbed out looking very worried and anxious. He walked towards the orange head boy quickly and crouched down in front of him.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see him! Is he ok?" He asked in a voice that was supposed to be worried. The blond lady frowned at him and hugged her scared little child.

"you should watch out were you're going! You could have killed this boy!"

The young man looked at the woman with dislike. They looked eyes for a moment and the woman quickly got up and left almost forgetting her own son.

The boy on the ground began to stir and he woke with a little moan.

"Hey kid you ok?" the bald man asked and the teen just stared at him confused. He frowned as the teen's eyes looked a little unfocused.

"Need a hospital?" the man asked once again and the boy looked at him with a blank face.

"Salt" the boy murmured and the man looked more than confused. The young man who had driven the car got closer to the teen and tugged his arm lightly.

"Hi. My name is Akito. I'm really sorry I hit you with my car. I didn't really mean to. I should take you to the hospital…come on, I'll take you in my car."

Akito tugged the boy's arms slightly and helped him up. The boy seemed to lose his balance slightly but Akito held him and placed him on the car's front seat.

Akito closed the car's door and headed for his own. The bald man who had been watching everything stooped him. Akito turned to look at him coldly.

"yes?"

"Hey…is the kid going to be ok…where are you taking him?" The man asked concerned and he almost flinched when he noticed the smile on Akito's face.

"he'll be perfectly fine…I'm taking him with me after all." Akito said, and with that he entered his car and drove off quietly. The bald man frowned and shook his head. He walked towards the sidewalk worried about the orange haired boy, but by the time he got to it he had already forgotten about the incident.

O.o

Kyo woke up slowly. His head felt like it was buzzing loudly and everything around him tilted. He wasn't sure where he was, and he instantly panicked.

"Hey calm down." A silky voice said and he turned to look at a dark haired boy who smiled "are you ok?"

"no…not really…you almost ran over me" kyo murmured as he held his head.

The dark haired boy semmed to blush and kyo turned to him. It was a very strange looking kid. He didn't look that much older than him or any odder than he did. yet there was something strange about him. Nerveless, his soul was calm. And Kyo hadn't gotten any previous warning.

He _always_ got apreviouswarning.

"so what's your name?" The other boy asked with a smile.

"umm, kyo. What's yours?"

"Akito, it's a pleasure to meet you kyo…err…sorry I almost ran over you" Akito said softly and smiled guiltily.

Kyo smiled back and nodded softly.

"Don't worry…it's my fault too. If I had been looking where I was headed instead of dazing of…"

"hahaha must have been someone special for you to daze of like that?" Akito said as he stopped at a red light. To kyo's surprice, they had been riding along town.

"Well, yeah..sort of" Kyo said shily and suddently remembered the salt "oh! dammn!"

"is something wrong?" akito asked concerned and Kyo looked out the window trying to figure out where they were.

"I was going to get salt for my sister! I sort of forgot! Well not really! But it's late! Sorry akito-kun but I have to go!" Kyo mumbled hurridly and akito looked at the boy amused.

"if you want I could give you a ride."

"really!" Kyo said with a smile.

"yep! It's the least I can do after almost running over you"

O.o

Haru yawned as he sat on the porch and waited for kyo. It was really late and he was starting to get bored.

Suddently a black car stoped infront of the house and kyo steeped out.

"thank you Akito-san!"

"no problem! Sorry about your bike! I promise I'll make it up!"

"don't worry!" Kyo said and waved goodbye as the car drove away.

"who was that?" Haru asked behind Kyo making the other boy jump in surprise.

"dammit haru! Don't do that! You scared me!" Kyo said as he turned to look at his friend angrily.

"sorry kyon. Didn't mean to do it…so who was that?" Haru said softly as he hugged his smaller friend in a gredding gesture.

"His name is Akito-san! He's really nice!" Kyo said happily as he walked to his house. Haru followed him.

"it's not good to talk to strangers" Haru mumbled and kyo turned to look at him with a smile "don't worry haru! He's not dangerous."

Haru frowned and grabbed kyo's wrist as the boy began to walk again.

"how do you know?" Haru asked concerned and kyo turned to look at him with a frown.

"I didn't get a warning" Kyo answered softly and Haru frowned. It was another one of Kyo's weird answers.

"so what are you doing here anyway?" Kyo asked as he opened the door.

"Oh…yeah! Want to go out?" Haru asked enthusiastic once again.

"sure…where?" Kyo asked confused as he walked in. Haru smirked in a silly way and hanged his arms around kyo's shoulders.

"Excaba discotheque!"

O.o

"So what are we doing here anyway?" Kyo asked shyly as they waited in line.

"it's payday! And I want to spend it with you" Haru said happily as he shook Kyo's hair here and there trying to make it look messy "you look great! I love that outfit! You look grand…A bit young…but I don't think that will be a problem."

Kyo and Haru walked up the entrance and the guard stared at them for some time. Especially kyo. He looked underage.

"how old are you?" He asked the boy roughly.

"18" Kyo lied nervously.

"oh really?" the man said sarcastically and haru interrupted angrily.

"yes he is…and he's with me." Haru growled fiercely and the man shrank back from Haru's scowl.

"fine" He mumbled and let them through.

"Wow…you're scary" Kyo mumbled as the walked into the noisy place, haru shrugged and grabbed kyo's hand.

"just a little" he answered and lead kyo to the dancing floor "wanna dance?"

"with me? Wouldn't you ratter dance with a girl?" Kyo asked confused.

"what's better than dancing with you?" Haru said with a smirk, he held kyo closely and began to dance.

O,o

Four hours and a half latter kyo was sitting in a table truly tired.

"wow kyo! you don't last much" Haru said amused as he watched his friend groan.

"Shut up haru…it's really late. And I'm tired of people staring at me as if I were some stupid piece of meat."

"Can't help that, can we?" Haru said with a smirk and looked at the dancing floor again "such a shame thought…it's still kind of early to leave."

Kyo looked up apologetically.

"Sorry haru…I wish I could dance a bit more…but I'm tired."

"Its ok kyo…I understand." Haru said with a smile and ordered a soda for kyo.

They watched for a while as people dance and joked about some that acted and moved funny.

"excuse me." A soft voice interrupted their jokes and they turned to look at a green eyed girl with short black hair "would you like to dance with me"

She looked at haru with a blush and the boy smiled at her.

"oh I'd love to but…" Haru turned to look at kyo who still looked weary "my friend…"

"you can go haru" Kyo said with frown "I'm not a baby…I can take care of myself"

"are you sure?" Haru said worriedly and kyo nodded. "I'll be back soon."

Kyo watched as Haru and the girl walked to the dance floor and began to move softly. Haru was a great dancer and kyo smiled as he looked at his friend.

An hour passed and Kyo had completely lost sight of haru. He looked around lazily as the smoke from the people nearby reached him, making him dizzy. The bright lights were blinding him, and his head was pounding. It was hard to control people's thoughts…feelings.

Not everyone in the place was happy.

Some people were depressed. Some were angry. Some were in love. All kinds of feelings around this place.

It was weird.

"hi there" Kyo was shake out of his musing when a pair of strange looking men sat next to him "what's your name?"

Kyo frowned, he didn't like these men. And he was uncomfortable by the fact the sat next to him.

"Umm…tetsu" Kyo murmured and looked away from both man.

"Hey tetsu…is a boy with black and white hair a friend of yours?" One of the men asked and kyo felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Yeah…" Kyo said warily.

"oh! that's bad! Your friend isn't feeling to well and went to the infirmary. If you want we could take you there"

'_what a big lie'_ Kyo thought and looked at the man angrily.

"why don't you go away and fuck off" Kyo growled, got up and began to walk away. He was almost at the dance floor when he felt two pairs of arms grab him from a corner and pull him to a room.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Kyo screamed and panicked when he noticed three man looking at him menacingly, two of them, had been the men that had sat next to him.

"Hi there tetsu! We thought we might have a little fun and since you looked sooo bored sitting there, we thought you might want to join us" the youngest looking of the three said and the other two laughed. Suddenly, the three men threw themselves at kyo and pinned him to the floor.

"HEY! STOP! GET OFF ME!" kyo screamed as the blond one pinned his arms above his head and the other began to remove his clothing, touching him here and there. "NOOOOOOO! STOOOP!"

Kyo kicked desperately at the man but the youngest pinned his legs down and kissed him roughly.

"wow tetsu! You're so dammed sweet!" He mumbled and the other two laughed stupidly. Kyo spit out and began to feel dizzy. He felt so dammed weak and panicked as he felt two pair of arms roam his body and between his tights.

Kyo began to cry. He felt it. The lust. It was everywhere, and he knew exactly what these men were thinking, what they planed to do to him.

"NOOOO! PLEASE STOP! HARUUUUUUU! HELP!" He screamed as he felt the hand go further than his tights..

"Jajajaja no one is going to hear you tetsu. These are private rooms. And everyone is too busy outside to help you" The last of the three man said as he slapped kyo. Kyo whimpered and began to sob softly. Why were this men doing this was beyond him.

He just wanted out. He wanted Haru. Someone to help him. He wanted these men to stop touching him! He wanted them to stop! STOP! STOP!

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Kyo screamed and kicked. He was so panicked he didn't notice the younger of the three men pull back as if his arm was burned. He didn't notice when the other two looked at his friend frightened. The way that man was trashing about screaming and falling to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" one of them demanded and looked furiously at a frightened kyo who shrank back against the door.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU DAMMED MONSTER!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!"

Kyo looked at the man on the floor who looked dead and he shook with fright. Had he killed…had he killed this man?

'_nooooooo! I didn't! god no! help someone help!' _

Kyou cried as the other two man screamed at him. He watched in horror as one was about to strike him when another person appeared in the room. A grunt, a scream and then silence settled in the room. Nothing could be heard besides the music outside and kyo's heavy breathing.

"kyo-kun! Are you all right?" a panicked voice asked and kyo looked up to a worried akito.

"I…I…killed hiM! But I wasn't I swear! But theY!" kyo screamed but was interrupted when Akito hugged him tight.

"shhhhh…its alright…I don't think he's dead. And who gives a damn if he is. Are you ok?" Akito asked softly and Kyo began to sob desperately.

"shhh…it's alright…don't worry…I'm here for you"

O.o

Yuki looked down at the note left on the table with cold eyes.

_**yuki,**_

_**I went out to play for a while…I'll be back soon.**_

_**Akito.**_

Yuki frowned, rolled the note into a paper ball and threw it out.

"stupid idiot! He's gonna beat me to him…he likes to play around with us too much"

Yuki growled and kicked the thrash can, letting the garbage fall to the floor. Yuki stared coldly at it for some time until he turned and began to walk up the stairs calmly.

"I think I'll let Akito clean up the mess" He murmured as he walked to his room and looked out the window.

'_You wont beat me akito…I'll get him first'_

O.o

**Dammit! I'm so dammed insane! Oh well…cant help it.**

**The name of the bar is excava cause that's how a bar is named here where I live and I couldn't think of a name.**

**Sorry. Jejeje**

**Isn't kyon so cute here! Innocent! Sweet! And still fierce! Mon amour! Ma cherie! My hombre! My habib! Jajajaja ok stop reading this. I'm on drugs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! And I'm open for suggestions. But NO FLAMES.**


End file.
